A New Life
by FluffyIggie5o
Summary: What if Natsu died? How would the guild react? How would Lucy? Would she want to die too? Maybe. But, what if Natsu was reincarnated? Would still be Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail or something different? And why is Igneel here? Lots of NaLu. Rated T for further cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Life with No Fairy Tail

Natsu Pov.

I my head was stinging with pain. I opened my eyes to see what gave me this pain. I saw the gang. Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. They were crying. I tried to reach for them, only feeling pain in my limbs.I felt cold. I've haven't felt that feeling in forever. I felt my hand touch someone. It was the cheek of my precious friend, Lucy.

"Luce," my voice was as weak as I felt at the moment. "How come I feel cold?"

"Natsu," she was crying. "Hang in there. You'll be alright. You can pull through," she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

I was getting weaker. "Lucy," my vision black out. I felt nothing. It felt lonely. I felt, I felt a feeling I did not know. Maybe I was dead?


	2. Chapter 2: Mourning over the Lost

Chapter Two

Mourning over the Lost

Normal Pov.

Team Natsu minus one came back from a mission where they lost their fire dragon slayer. That's right, Natsu Dragneel is dead. It has been one week after his funeral, and the guild was getting a little better. They knew that Natsu wouldn't want them to be sad, but they couldn't help and cry every once and awhile.

Team Natsu was a different story. They were next to him when he took his last dying breath.

Wendy was in utter shock and had nightmares every night because she saw a dead body of someone she cared for. She would go to Erza's room in the middle of the night because of these dreams.

Erza, couldn't eat cake anymore. She had too many memories of her beating up Natsu when he accidentally bumps into Erza, which makes her drop the cake she was eating.

Gray, didn't strip. He'd lost the nickname 'Stripper'.

Carla, was giving her support to Happy and Wendy. She would shed a few tears along with them. She would lean on Happy's shoulder and stay by his side always.

Happy, was probably in one of the worst who were affected. He wasn't happy anymore. He'd cry all the time. Stopped eating fish, and stop show how much his love to Carla.

Lucy, poor Lucy. She was the worst out of them all. She'd barely came to the guild that week. When Lucy did came to the guild she would sit at her favorite bar stool, wearing Natsu's scarf. She would never take it off. She would also have bags under her eyes from crying so much.

She would no longer call on her spirits, especially Virgo. Lucy earned Virgo on her first mission with Natsu. It was painful for Virgo, but Virgo knew it wasn't her fault.

It has now been a month since Natsu died. The guild is acting normalish again.

Erza walked up to the half wake blonde. "Lucy," started the red haired girl. "I know your rent must be coming up, and you haven't done a mission since then, so I think the gang, should get, well, you know together again," stuttered Erza.

Lucy looked up Erza. "But it won't be the same. And I can't go on a mission without my partener. We made a deal, and I don't intend on breaking it," said Lucy who just wanted to cry from thinking of all the good times.

"Lucy," it was Gray. "I agree with Erza. You got rent to pay, and you know that Natsu is not gonna come back."

_Thud_! Erza hit Gray on the head.

"Idiot! Can't you be more sensitive!"

Gray realized his actions and looked at Lucy, who now was sad.

"Um, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I-, Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy put on a fake smile. "Of course. You don't have to apologize. I know what you trying to say." There was a long pause between the group. "Well guys, I'm going home."

Lucy walked away from the two. She headed towards the bar counter, where Happy fell asleep. That's right, Lucy takes care of Happy.

The blonde pick the little blue cat. She cuddled him in her arms. He played with the end of the scarf in his sleep. This is one of the few things that make Lucy smile.

"Well, we're leaving," she waved them goodbye and had on a real smile from Happy's play sleeping.

At Natsu's House

Lucy's Pov.

I unlock the door with the key in my hand. I now live at Natsu's house. Yep, that's right. I would've stayed at my apartment and had Happy move in, but he didn't want to leave their house.

I went up stairs it the surprisingly large bed room. I placed Happy on the bed that use to be in my apartment.

I sat on the edge of the bed. Before I realized it, tears were flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't help it. It really did hurt me when Gray said those words, but they were true. Natsu is not coming back.

I laid my head on the pillow of the bed. I pulled Natsu scarf closer to my face. It was warm, like he was.

It hurts. It hurts because I hate it. I hate it that he's gone. I hate it because I can't see his toothy grin. I hate the fact that he's not coming back. I hate the fact I won't be able to share more memories with him. I hate it that he won't sneak into my old apartment. I hate it that I don't have my partner. I hate it! I hate it all!

Suddenly, I felt Happy's paw on my shoulder. His face was filled with concern.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

I couldn't lie to Happy. This was a routine for us. Cry all night, and be tired in the day.

"I hate it!" I shouted. "I hate the fact that he's not here! I hate the fact that he won't be coming back!" I started to sob harder.

Happy took a step back from the shock of my words. I've never said anything like that to him. he started to rub my back.

Happy started to speak. "Lucy, could it be that you love Natsu, and that's why you hate it so much?"

I was shocked at his words. I never thought that I could be in love with Natsu.

"Maybe you're right."

He wasn't shock at my words. He just nodded.

"I really do miss him," I started again. "Maybe I was in love with him." I turned to Happy. "This might selfish, but I loved that my name was the last word he said, but I also hate it how that was the last word he said. I want to keep hearing him say my name." I was crying harder.

My head started to hurt. I felt my eyes getting tired. My vision turned black. I enter a world of painful dreams and memories.

In a Strange Place

Normal Pov.

"How is he?" asked a deep gruff voice.

"He's doing fine. But I'm curious why he's here so early," said a light feminine voice.

"That's what I wonder too. We'll just have to ask him when he awakes."

**Hi guys! I updated again because I got a lot of reviews and follows with my first chapter. I know my last chapter was short, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so the disclaimer at the end will also count as for chapter one. I want to ask one thing from you guys. I WANT REVIEWS! Please? It might be selfish, but I like reviews, even bad ones. So please post reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**Bye Bye! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening to Dragons!

Natsu's Pov.

I felt dizzy. My head was killing me. I wanted to get up but I felt like I couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. Come Natsu, you can do it! You are Fairy Tail's famous Salamander! You can do it!

I opened both of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to clear my blurry vision.

I slowly lifted my heavy body off the ground. I notice I was on my belly when I was past out, I guess you could call it.

I looked at my surroundings. The room was dimly lighten. There were bookshelves everywhere. The ceiling looked like it was made of earth, and so was the floor. It felt like I was in an underground library.

I walked past the numerous books. They seemed old, and smelled like it too.

I continued to walk forward. I went past a large table. The table had recently read books on. I just went straight past when, _thud!_ I turned to see I knock over the books. I went over to pick them up.

I grabbed towards for the first book, when I saw my hand. It was cover in red scales and had pink salmon claws. _What the Hell!_

I looked around the room to see if I could find something that I could see my reflection in. I saw a mirror. I ran straight towards it ignoring all things I knocked over.

What I saw, was of course me! But I looked different. I had a long red tail. I was cover in red scales and had creamy white under belly. I had a pink spine running down my back to the tip of my tail. My claws and horns were also pink. I was freaking dragon.

"What the hell! I'm a freaking dragon!" I shouted.

Suddenly I heard rustling voices. Two dragons came through the doorway. They were both panting. One was red, and the other was white.

"You're awake," said the red dragon.

That voice, it was Igneel.

"How are you dear," said the white dragon.

The white dragon's voice sounded similar to Porlyusica. Then she must Grandine.

I was in utter shock to see Igneel. I was frozen. I had some many things I wanted to ask, but no words escape my lips.

Igneel started to walk forward towards me. He suddenly placed his dragon neck around mine. I think that's how dragons hug.

"It's good to see you, son."

I stepped back from the hug. I opened my mouth. "Igneelwherehaveyoubeen?AndisthatGrandine?WhereamI andwhyamIadragon?Whereiseveryone?" I stopped and started to pant.

**Translation: Igneel, where have you been? And is that Grandine? Where am I and why am I a dragon? Where is everyone?**

Igneel looked at him in confession.

"Nice to see you too, kid," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Grandine came up behind Igneel and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um Igneel," she start. "I think the boy is wondering where he is. I think he deserves an explanation," she said in a calm manner. She turned towards me. "Hello Natsu, I'm Grandine the Sky Dragon."

"I know. Your Wendy's dragon," I said blankly. She just nodded her head in agreement. "So, where am I and why am I dragon?"  
"You're dead," Igneel said with an angry expression.

"What?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to pace around the room.

"NONONONONONONO! This can not be happening! Yeah it's a dream. I'm going to wake up in Lucy's bed and everything will be alright." I started to pinch myself but I wasn't waking up.

Grandine put her large dragon hand on my shoulder. "Um Natsu, Igneel is right, but also wrong. I mean you are dead, but also not dead. Um let me explain," the dragon sounded like she was confusing herself as well as me.

"Well you see Natsu, we're going to have to explain this from the beginning."

I nodded at to continue.

"So Natsu, you know the cycle of birth, life, and death, right?" I nodded. "Good. And you've heard of Heaven and Hell, but do know what Heaven and Hell are for?"

"I think so. Isn't it where the afterlife is?"

"No!" I took a step back from the sky dragon. "There is no such thing as the afterlife. Everyone has a soul Natsu, and souls live on FOREVER!" Okay, now I'm confused. "Souls are what makes someone them. It's their personality, memories, and so on. They are everything about a person but the physical form." This is starting to make sense, I guess. Grandine continued. "Heaven and Hell are place to store the souls after their bodies are gone. But there is another path for the soul. That would be-" the sky dragon was cut off.

"Reincarnation," spoke up the grumpy fire dragon.

"Thank you Iggie. So as I was saying, there is Reincarnation. We dragons need Reincarnation to survive. Have you heard of what happened four hundred years ago?"

"Yeah, the war on dragon and dragon slayers."

"Good. Well you see after the war, we lost most of the dragon population and we couldn't bring it back up."

Igneel join our conversation. "So we implanted a lacarma inside the dragonslayers we trained so they would be reincarnated into dragons."

I took a step back at their words. It was so much to take in all at once. I was gone at Fairy Tail, but I was alive to the dragons. I was gone. I am consider dead in the human world. I was dead to my family. I was dead to the gang. I was dead to Happy, Erza, Stripper. I was dead to, Lucy.

"You all right, Natsu," asked my Dad.

The question struck me like one of Laxus lighting bolts. Was I alright? Am I really okay with this? I lowered my gaze.

"Alright? I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." I shot him an angry glare. "I need time to think." I turned my back at him. Giving him the cold shoulder.

I walked over to where I was before I woke up. And laid down in front of a small pool I didn't notice when I woke up.

"Alright."

I heard him turn. He was dragging his large tail on the ground. Click. Was the sound of the door they walk in through closed.

I buried my head between my long forearms. My head was killing me. All this stress was painful. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that I saw Igneel again, but did it really have to be like this. Couldn't we have met when I was still human. I could've introduced him to Lucy, Happy, Erza, Stripper. I could've brought Wendy back to Grandine. I could've pushed Gajeel out of his shell to find his dragon parent. I had so much left to do. I had so much left to talk about. I had so much left unsettled, but, now I'm gone.

Suddenly, the movement of the sky dragon enter my ear. She slid her body towards mine with graceful steps. She lowered her body next to mine.

"Natsu," her words were smooth and pure, like Wendy's. "I know you are having mixed feelings, but try to understand."

I turned my head, I looked into her eyes. They were blue like the sky, and full of worry, but I looked back at them with pain in my own eyes.

"How can I deal with this? I've been searching for Igneel for years now, but I have to meet him like this. And I wish my Fairy Tail family were here. I wish the gang meet Igneel. I wish Wendy was here to see you again. I wish Tin Can were here so he could have some clue on how to find his own dragon parent."

Grandine looked at me then sighed. "Igneel couldn't wait to see you, too."

I shot my head up at her. I looked at her with a 'what did you just say,' expression on my face.

"He would go on how his boy was the best dragon slayer there ever was. He'd watch you from the pool in front of us." she started to giggle.

I looked at her confused. How did the hell he watch me from this puddle? But wait, he wanted to see me?

"How did he watch me from the pool?" I asked out of curiousness.  
She looked at me and gave me a small motherly smile. "I'll show you."

She got up from her sitting position. She walked closer towards the pool. She lowered her head. I decided to get a closer view of the sky dragon.

Her head was almost about to touch the water. She smiled gently. "Show me Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer," she whispered to the water.

The water made it's own ripples. After the ripples disappeared, Wendy appeared walking down a dark hallway in her PJ's. I guess she was in Fairy Tail's girls dorm. Her eye's were dry and had bags under them. She was crying.

I turned to Grandine. She turned to me with a worried expression. I focused my attention back to the young dragon slayer.

She enter a room. She wondered in the darkness for a few moments, then stopped.

"Erza?" peeped the small dragon slayer.

"Um," Erza head popped out of the covers of her bed. "Oh Wendy, did you have another bad dream?" Erza jumped out of the bed to embrace the dark blue haired girl.

Wendy continued to sob in requip mage's arms. It was painful to watch. Why was she crying about? It hurt to see my friends in such a state.

Suddenly, Grandine moved her white tail, making the tip touch the water and somehow turning off whatever we were watching.

I looked into Grandine eye's. They looked pained. It must have been hard to watch your own child in such a state. The worst part was probably the fact, she wasn't there to soothe Wendy's pain.

Suddenly, Grandine turned my way. She put on a peaceful smile. "As I was saying Natsu, Iggie wanted to be with you. Even though he wasn't supposed to make contact, he would try and leave and my mate would have to make him unconscious." She giggled at her own thought. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Hold it! "Wait. You just called Igneel, Iggie!" I shouted.

"Oh that, Iggi-, oops! I mean Igneel, is my older brother."

My jaw dropped. Stunned at these two were siblings. Well, I guess it isn't too weird.

"Anyways," I focused my attention back to the speaking dragon. "Iggie missed you alot. I know you may not want to be here, but try. He missed you so much, and it would kill him to know that you're unhappy here."

"I not unhappy," she stared at me confused. "I just wish that, that we didn't have to meet like this. I wish that the gang were here to meet you and Igneel. I wish Wendy were here with you. I wish I wasn't dead."

She gave me a sad expression. Well, it wasn't completely sad. It had an expression I really couldn't describe.

_Knock! Knock!_ Made me and the sky dragon turn our heads to the door. Igneel walked in.

"Hey," he said in a dull voice. "Dinners ready. We're just waiting on you two." I just stared at his blank face.

I moved my large body. I walk towards the other red dragon with a serious expression on my face. When I reached him, I wrapped my neck against his, like he did earlier to me.

"It's good to see you too, Dad," I said in a small cheery voice.

I held the position for a little longer. I could sense a smile appear on his lips, and I also could've sworn that I felt Igneel lift his front leg that you could consider his arm into a 'thumps up' position. I also thought that Grandine might've done the

thing. Personally, it got on my nerves, but I'll let it slide this once.

I broke away from the hug, and face Igneel. I gave him a toothy grin.

"Now let's eat," I ran out of the room, following the scent of food.

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I would have yesterday but me and my friend had an Blue Exorcist Marathon. I know, lame excuse. But, my friend needed to see the anime after reading the manga. I also had a bit of writers block. I am also sorry for spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Smiles and Family

Natsu's Pov.

I ran towards the smell of food. I rushed through the cave-like hallways. I followed my nose to the an open room. There was a table large enough for five extra large dragons. I slid my body inside, slowly.

I looked at the sizzling food on the table. I felt myself drooling. I went to sit down on a metal stool. I placed my but down and-.

"Ow!" shouted a rusty voice.

I turn my head in all directions, looking for the source of the sound. I couldn't find it.

"Down here!"

I looked down. I still didn't see anything.

"Now to your right."

I looked to the right. I did not expect that. It was a giant tin of metal in the form of a dragon.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

I heard rushing voices coming from the hallway. Igneel and Grandine were soon at the doorway.

"What's wrong," huffed the red dragon.

"It's a talking tin can," I shouted.

"Oh, that's just Metalicana," calmly said the white dragon.

I turned my direction back to the tin can. _'This guy is Gajeel's dragon. I see the family resemblance. They're both tin cans.'_

"Hey Fire Breath," shouted the Tin Can.

'_Is he talking to me.'_

"Whadda ya want, you broken down piece of scrap," answered Igneel.

"Is that your kid?" He tilted his head to me.

"No, he's your kid," My dragon parent said in a sarcastic voice.

"Haha, very funny. If he was my kid he'd be crying when saw me."

"That so true," I chimed in.

Metalicana turned his head in my direction. He studied my face carefully. Looking at me up and down.

Suddenly, he came up to me. When I thought it couldn't get anymore weirder, he slung his metal arm over my shoulder and buster out with laughter.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! That's a good one kid! I guess ya met Gajeel?" I nodded in response. "Hey Iggie, I like your kid. I guess I can accept your kid as my nephew."

"I said don't call me Iggie. And I never said you could be the uncle of my son."

The two started to look at each other with deadly glares.

"Um, what do ya mean by 'uncle'?" I asked 'cause I got no clue on what they're talking about. "Are you guys like brothers or something?"

"Shut your trap!" shouted them both at the same time.

I took a step back from the two elder dragons and that may have been the best decision I have ever made in my life. Wanna know why? Well, Grandine took her large tail and whacked the male dragons in the head.

"Hey Sis, why did ya hit me?" shouted the red dragon.

"Yeah, why'd you hit me too? I mean, I understand why you'd hit that piece of flaming shit, but me!" chimed the metal dragon.

Grandine smacked Metalicana on the head again, and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. And then hit him again.

"Hahaha, Rust Bucket got dissed," said the laughing fire dragon.

"Um, what just happened?" I looked at my dragon parent with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, you don't know that Rusty and Sis are mates."

"Oh," _'I didn't expect that.'_ "Wait," I shouted. "Does that mean Gajeel and Wendy are basically brother and sister?"

"Well not by blood, but yeah some sort of way."

"And you and Gradine are siblings, right dad?"

"Yep."

"Then, then, then that makes me and rivet face cousins!" I started to sob in the corner of the room. Yep, I'm crying in the emo corner.

"Natsu," It was Gradine. "It's alright. Remember you are also cousins with my precious Wendy," she said with pride when she mention _'her precious Wendy.'_

"I don't mind Wendy, but Gajeel is a different story."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Igneel spoke up. "Well, why don't we eat."

"Yeah," I shouted as I ran to the table.

On the table there were two different foods. Iron and fire. I suspect the fire was meant for me and my dad, and the iron for Metalicana, but there was nothing for Grandine. Well, I guess she is gonna eat the air.

"Well, let's eat," said the sky dragon.

"Aye!" the rest of us chimed.

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Normal Pov.

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Well not really. What is this narrator saying? _'Normal'_ is just a nice way of putting things in. _'Normal'_ would be a lie.

Well, it is not _'normal'_ in Fairy Tail. It was calm and quiet. Lucy still had to arrive at the guild, and Happy wasn't there yet too.

There were was many tried people in the guild. And I when I mean people, I mean mainly Gajeel and Wendy.

_Sniffle._

"Ah," sigh the iron dragon slayer. "I sneezed so many times last night," he complained.

"Same here," chimed in an exhausted Wendy. "Maybe someone is talking about me."

"It could be you're about to catch a cold," Erza joined in.

The two dragon slayers shrugged in unison. They both laid their heads on the bar counter.

Suddenly, Gray came up and tapped Erza on the shoulder.

"Hey Erza, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Gray."

Gray lead the scarlet haired mage to the alley behind the guild hall.

"So what's on your mind Gray?" spoke up the scarlet haired mage.

"Erza, have you notice Lucy seems to gets worse as the days go on?"

"I notice. Everyone has notice, but we know Lucy will heal eventually. We all did when we lost loved ones before, but we all keep smiling because of them."

"Yeah, I know. But Lucy is frowning because of that flaming head idiot."

Suddenly, Erza started giggling. Her stern face was now the innocent giggle like a child's laughter.

"What?" asked the puzzled ice make mage.

"It's just giggle that I giggle haven't heard you insult Natsu in so long," tears of laughter were streaming out of her one good eye.

Gray also started to laugh with Erza. "And you haven't laughed in a while."

The two enjoyed their pure moment of happiness as they continued to laugh. Minutes went by until the laughter died down, until it finally stopped.

"So Gray, what did need to talk to me about again?" asked Erza with a smile smile on her face.

"Erza, I brought you out here 'cause I don't think Lucy will ever truly smile knowing in her mind that Natsu is gone," Gray's tone changed. From laughing one minute ago to now stern tone that could scare many people. "And that's why I think it's better if Natsu is no longer in her mind."

**Oh my god! I am sososososososososososososososososososososososososo sosososo SORRY! I am currently crying in a corner. I haven't updated in so long because I haven't had time to write and I am just an lazy ass. Plus I had a very small amount of writers block. I know, I shouldn't try and make excuses but I am just a LAZY ASS! Please just agree with me.  
**

**For the people who have my have read my other story, Natsu's Not So Much of a Twin Sister, I will update as soon as I can, but I'm getting more reviews, likes, and favorites for this story.**

**I want to send this message out to all my readers, I will try to update once a week, but school just started so I may have to update when ever I can.**

**I am also sorry for spelling errors but I suck at spelling. **

**So long, minna.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions Over Everything

Erza's Pov.

_'What did Gray just say there? Take away Lucy's memory's of Natsu! Is that what he is suggesting?'_

It took a step back in fear. In fear of that hideous idea.

"Gray," my voice shook in fear.

"I know it seems cruel but Lucy needs help," he said in a hard voice. "She just needs to forget and then she will definitely get better."

"And what if we do take her memories, we don't know if she would recover" I said with stubbornness.

"It is our best option," he argued back.

_'Wait, did Gray just talk back at me.'_

"No! It isn't the best option! It's the worst! Time is the right path to choose!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"And what if time does nothing?"

"Memories are precious, not something one can just throw away. I thought you were one to understand this, Gray."

"But Lucy is treating her memories like trash!"

"They're her memories! So she can do what she wants!"

"Erza! I've talked to the other members, and they agree. If she loses her memories she can be happy again."

"Gray," spoke up a broken voice.

I turned my head towards the quivering sound. It was none other than Lucy.

Lucy's Pov.

I was walking down the streets of Mangolia with a small grin on my face with Happy on my side. Yes, I had truly smiled. Admitting my feelings to myself made everything so clear. I really do love Natsu and always will, but I am happy I know my feelings. Now I can move on wi-.

"And that's why I think it would be better if Natsu was out of her mind," the voice stopped me in my tracks. The voice sounded familiar. _'Wait, I know who owns that voice! It's Gray's. Who does he not want to be thinking of Natsu?'_

I hovered over to the conversation. To see who was he talking to.

"Gray," mumbled a shaken up voice. It was unfamiliar to me. It was scared, frightened, horrified.

"I know it seems cruel but Lucy needs help. She just needs to forget and then she will definitely get better."

_'What! Forget Natsu!'_ I felt silent tears fall down my cheek.

"And what if we take her memories, we don't know if she would recover," said a strong, stubborn voice. _'Wait, is that Erza! I thought she was someone else earlier.'_

"It is our best option!" argued Gray.

_'Did Gray just went against Erza?'_

"No! It isn't the best option! It's the worst! Time is the right path to choose!" shouted the requiped mage.

_'You go girl! Stand up for me!'_

"And what if time does nothing?"

"Memories are precious, not something one can just throw away. I thought you were one to understand this, Gray."

"But Lucy is treating her memories like trash!"

_'Trash?'_

"They're her memories! So she can do what she wants!"

"Erza! I've talked to the other members, and they agree. If she loses her memories she can be happy again."

_'Everyone agrees? How could they? I thought, I thought they were my friends. No, they were my family!'_

I moved away from my hiding place behind the wall. Standing at the edge of the alley. Exposing me and my tears.

"Gray," I croaked.

"Lucy," the two mumbled.

"How could you?" tears were now falling harder. "I thought everyone was my friend, but was I wrong?"

"Lucy, it's not our intention to hurt you. We just want you to be happy."

I couldn't bare to look at the them. I ran inside from the back doors of the guild. Shoving past everyone, ignoring their worried glances. I was too frustrated. I just wanted to be alone.

I ran outside, heading for Natsu's old home, my home now.

Normal Pov.

Lucy ran inside the guild leaving the requip and ice make mage alone in the alley, or so they thought.

"YOU IDIOTS!" shouted the high pitched voice of the blue exceed.

"Happy, when did you get here?" questioned the red-haired woman.

"I was hiding with Lucy over there! And don't change the topic missy," fiercely cried Happy. "Lucy was actually getting better," he mumbled the last bit.

"What?" questioned Gray.

"Last night she cried like she usually does, but this time she was screaming that she _'hated it.'_ She said she hated that Natsu is not coming back, that she wouldn't have her partner anymore."

The other two didn't seemed shock at this.

"Then I asked her if she is in love with Natsu," the two mages suddenly became more in tuned to the cat's story. "She took a moment to think and she said I was probably right. She organized her thoughts out loud, and came up with the fact that she is still in love with Natsu."

This sunk into the two mages heads. They should've known there was something deeper between the two, but as most people in the guild, they were also dence.

"And she was happy she realized this and was actually smiling," continued the talking cat. "Until someone thought it would be okay to take someones memories," retorted Happy. "I suggest you two go apologize."

"Wait, I have to apologize?" asked the redhead.

The small cat glared at her and then said, "Aye. Now what are you two still doing here? Go!" he shouted as he gave a glare more deadly than Erza's.

"Aye sir!" shouted the two mages as they ran to find the crying celestial mage.

_'Those idiots! Making Lucy cry, oh they are going to get it. You wouldn't stand by and watch her cry, would you Natsu?'_

Natsu's Pov.

The meal was tasty! I enjoyed every moment of devouring that fire. It tasted different than most fire I have eaten. Well, it could be that I haven't traveled really far out. Maybe that was the reason I wasn't able to find Igneel. I wonder where in the hell are we. I mean, I haven't been outside once since I got here. I should really where he was hiding all this time.

The scratches of claws scramble on the floor.

_'Well, if it isn't the devil himself.'_

"Yo pops!" I shouted towards the elderly dragon.

"What," he retorted back.

"Where in the hell are we?"

"Uh?" a puzzled look dominated over his face.

"I mean this is the place you were hiding when I was searching for you so where are we?"

"Well," he paused. Making me more curious on where we are. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It is pretty late so I'll take you to your room now," he responded with a yawn.

"Don't avoid my question!" I shouted at him.

"I'll answer it tomorrow. You'll have a hell of a lot more questions by tomorrow, and I'm tired so let me take you to your room so I can get some sleep," replied a -Pants.

"Fine," I retorted.

Igneel lead me down the cave-like hallways. We finally arrived to a large wooden door. There was nothing special about the door. We past many of them on our way down here, but the door seemed like it was going to be more important as time went on. I don't but it just gave off that feeling.

Igneel opened the door and lead me inside. In the inside it was cave-like, just like all the other rooms, but it had a higher ceiling. On the floor there was a pool like the one in the library. It was clear but it had a pinkish tone to it. I looked up above my head seeing a large enough hammock that could hold two dragons nicely. Along the ceilings walls, there were perches that could hold the body of one dragon and let the tail fall smoothly to the ground.

I then turned my head back to the pool, then to Igneel, and back at the pool.

"Um Igneel, is that the same kind of pool that was in the library? You know, the one that can see into the human world?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want one so you can check back on your human friends."

"Thanks," I gave him a toothy grin to show my gratitude.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you alone. Breakfast is whenever you are hungry. Good night."

"Good night."

And with that the scaly beast left me to my quarters.

I walked over to the pool. I lowered my body until my head was just a inch away from kissing the water. It took me a moment to think of a person who I wanted to check up on. Then the name suddenly came to me.

"Show me Lucy Heartphilia, the Celestial Mage," I whispered to the pool of pink.

Three ripples appeared and then disappeared. Appeared in the pool was my best friend, Lucy.

She had her head placed on the bar counter as she sat at the end stole. She look dreaded. Bags around her eyes, knotted hair, and messy cloths. There was one thing that caught my attention out of all that. She was wearing my scarf! '_My scarf! The one Igneel gave me! Well, she can keep it. I don't think Igneel would allow me to leave for such a petty reason.'_

I focused my attention back to my dear friend. She was being approached by Erza.

"Lucy," started the red haired girl. "I know your rent must be coming up, and you haven't done a mission since then, so I think the gang, should get, well, you know together again," stuttered Erza?

Lucy looked up Erza. "But it won't be the same. And I can't go on a mission without my partner. We made a deal, and I don't intend on breaking it," said Lucy who's voice was swollen.

"Lucy," it was Stripper. _'Urgh! Not him!'_ "I agree with Erza. You got rent to pay, and you know that Natsu is not gonna come back."

_'What do you mean that I'm not coming back! The next time I see you damn Stripper, I'm gonna beat the hell out of ya!'_

_Thud!_ Erza hit Ice Princess on the head. _'Yes! Take that you perverted stripper!'_

"Idiot! Can't you be more sensitive!"

That damn stripper realized his actions and looked at Lucy, who now was sad. _'You should watch your words, idiot!'_

"Um, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I-, Lucy, are you alright."

Lucy put on a fake smile. _'A fake smile? What's wrong with you, Luce?'_

"Of course. You don't have to apologize. I know what you trying to say." There was a long pause between the group. "Well guys, I'm going home."

Lucy walked away from the two. She headed towards the bar counter, where Happy was sleeping soundly.

The blond pick the little blue cat. She cuddled him in her arms. He played with the end of the scarf in his sleep. This actually made my friend smile. A true, pure smile.

"Well, we're leaving," she waved them goodbye.

Lucy headed out the guild. I thought she was going to head to her apartment, but no. She headed in the opposite direction. Soon she enter a wooded area. She seemed to be traveling to my house. I wonder why?

She unlock the door with the key to my home. _'How does she have that?'_

She went upstairs to my old bedroom. She placed Happy on the bed that I thought was in Lucy's apartment.

She sat on the edge of the bed. She soon had tears falling from her brown beautiful eyes.

She laid her head on the pillow of the bed. She pulled my scarf closer to her face.

Suddenly, Happy's paw on her shoulder. His face was filled with concern.

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked my old buddy.

"I hate it!" she shouted. "I hate the fact that he's not here! I hate the fact that he won't be coming back!" she started to sob harder.

Happy took a step back from the shock of Lucy words. He started to rub Lucy's back.

Happy started to speak. "Lucy, could it be that you love Natsu, and that's why you hate it so much?"

I was shocked at his words. _'I never thought that Lucy could love me that much! Wait, what kind love does he mean? The love of friendship, or the, how do I put? Oh yeah, Love Love kind of thing. Like that really awkward moment between Erza and Jellal when they almost kissed.'_

"Maybe you're right."

Happy wasn't shock at her words. He just nodded.

_'Wait! Lucy! You loved me! You should've told me!'_

"I really do miss him," she started again. "Maybe I was in love with him." she turned to Happy. "This might selfish, but I loved that my name was the last word he said, but I also hate how that was the last word he said. I want to keep hearing him say my name." she was crying harder.

_'I want to keep saying your name too.'_

I couldn't take it anymore. I took my large tail and dipped the end in the pool.

_Sniff_. I felt tears running down my dragon cheek. I was so damn pissed. I had the urge to burn something, but I held it in.

"I love you too," was the last thing I said that night.

Soon after I climbed into the hammock hanging from above. I soon fell asleep with silent tears rolling down my face.

**Hi guys! I finally updated. In my opinion this chapter was easier to write. I know it is mostly review, but I felt if I didn't do this chapter, the whole story would crumble.**

**So besides that, I've been getting reviews saying my story is sad, but good. I know it is sad right now, but I'm going to make it complicated then happier. But I'm glad I'm getting a few reviews, but I am not satisfied with just a few! I want more reviews! Good and bad! Speaking of reviews, I'm thinking of responding to them. I always want to give feed back and answer unanswered questions ya'll have. **

**Bye Bye Minna! ;-b**


End file.
